


Red Light Spells Danger

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Season 2. After Kayleigh got out of the car. John's, wondering what he should do next?





	1. Chapter 1

John, was rooted to the spot, not knowing what he should do now, still in shock. Watching the taxi drive away with the love of his life leaving him forever, the sound of the car horn behind woke him from his stupor he put his left hand up too say sorry. Put the car in gear and drove on. 

He, couldn't remember driving back to his house, everything seemed too be a blur as if he was in a dream like state, getting out of the car, opening the front door, getting changed out of his work clothes. Putting on a pair of jeans and his favourite tee-shirt. He startled himself, from the daydream he seemed too be having. "Yeah that's it he said to himself, just a bad dream. Kayleigh didn't just get out of me car and life!" did she?

He,was sat in his favourite chair looking at the half eaten chicken curry meal, on the coffee table in front of him and a dvd movie playing on the tv. John wondered how long his brain freeze had lasted as he couldn't remember doing any of this? That was then that the tears came as everything that had happened came flooding back into his head. He put his head in his hands and leant forward thinking about. "Kayleigh". 

How, had this. Beautiful, funny redhead managed too get into his head, he thought back to their first carshare, talking out loud to himself. If it'd been anyone else, throwing their piss on him, they would have been walking! From that day on, he had enjoyed their singing to. Song's on forever fm,and telling each other things they wouldn't tell anyone else! 

Had, he led her on he was still talking to himself. "No, the voice in his head, chimed you asked her if she was on glue"?, when she asked if you'd thought about chucking it all in and going backpacking around the world, you told. Kayleigh that you were happy on your own? 

The voice in his head reminded him of the time, when. Kayleigh had found out that he'd been engaged to. Charlotte and what had happened at the end of that conversation. "BOLLOCKS TO LOVE", he had felt sorry at loosing his temper. 

John, also remembered the good times, teasing. Kayleigh about her misadventures on. Heartsearchers. com, and telling her that she should be more careful, after. Jap's eye, from. Rochdale, and the pussy lover, because she thought he liked cat's! Her telling him a swear word. Kuso debu ~ what's that mean, "Fat Shit", he still hadn't used it in a work situation yet. 

The doorbell rang. John got up and answered the door. 

"Jim?" 

"What's up with your face then!" 

"Nowt!" 

"You've, got a face like a well skelped arse, john?" ~ are you going to invite me in then. 

"What!" 

"You've forgotten ~ we were going to go through the set list for. Saturday at. Clitheroe, remember!"

"Yeah, forgot ~ just had a shit day that's all." 

"Get the kettle on then, jim'll fix it for you?" 

John, just rolled his eyes as Jim made himself at home in the living room.

"Is you're bird coming too. Clitheroe on Saturday then John!" 

"No ~ and she's not me bird, I totally fucked it up today, I doubt she'll even speak to me again!" 

"We, we're singing as usual to. Forever Fm after work, Jim." 

"What was the song. John!" 

"Billy Ocean's. Red light Spells Danger? Shit fm cut the song short before the end." 

"And, that's how you're bird won't talk too again!" 

"Are, you thick or what Jim ~ No!" 

"I,said i love it ~ and. Kayleigh said what?" 

"I, said ~ this us driving, singing." 

"What did she say then?" 

"I,love it too." 

"There you go then mate a definitive answer." ~ What did you say back. 

"It's going to be great working on the. Christmas team together." 

"Get on with it miss marple me tea's getting cold." 

"Kayleigh, said yeah it is, there's other things i want as well." 

"I,said like what? ~ kayleigh answered back, well you said it, you said that you loved this, that you loved us. But what is this? Is there an us?"

"I,just answered back. I don't know i just take each day as it comes?" 

 

Fuck sake, john i though we were onto a winner this time after. "Her?" I've seen the way you look when you've talked about. Kayleigh driving ninety minutes out of your way ever day. Grow a pair mate call her. 

"I've done that Jim." 

Fuck sake text her then John."

"Done that as well" 

Then go round to her house and grovel john, are you kidding she told me her. Mandy has a collection of "bollocks from previous boy friends?" and I'd like to keep mine thanks. 

What's this you been writing a new song for this weekend then give us a look Jim said picking up a piece of paper. 

You know i love you, i always will  
My minds made up by the way that i feel  
There's no beginning, there'll be no end  
'Cause on my love you can depend '

"Give me that that's not the lyrics!" 

Come back my carshare buddy  
I don't think life is fair  
Come back my carshare buddy  
I'm lost now you're not not there  
The road is oh so lonely  
It feels like someone died  
I'm so lost you're not with me  
Please let me be your ride 

I,didn't know you cared. John of course i'll be your carshare buddy! Piss off jim ~ you should record this mate and take it round to. Kayleighs, it'll let her know how you really feel about her. 

Time you were going Jim, they both headed to the front door. 

"Do us a favour John." 

"What's that." 

"Wake me up before!" 

"Before what!" 

You go go ".

John went back into the living room, and started rummaging through the drawers of the sideboard, looking for a blank cassette tape. An earworm song came into his head, C30,C60,C90 go, it was annoying as he couldn't remember who sung it. He looked at the clock 22:30, reached for his guitar saying too himself right let's do this!


	2. Love action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's on a mission

John looked like he had been out on the lash, having had only a couple of hour's sleep after recording a song that he'd hope that would explain his feelings for how he really felt about. Kayleigh, would she even listen to the song, all these thoughts going through his head! He looked at the clock on the wall 5:05 am 

Right he thought too himself!, let's do this he put the. Philips cassette player with headphones and the hand written note into the brown padded envelope. John put on his trainers before heading out the front door locking it behind him, he heard a rumble of thunder then seeing a crack of lighting hit the branch of the tree on the opposite side of the road it fell, smashing the windscreen of the. "Self proclaimed prick of the neighbourhood watch's new BMW M3?" 

He, tried not to laugh! Getting into his car putting on his seatbelt turning on the engine. 

When you're in love  
You know you're in love  
No matter what you try to do  
You might aswell resign yourself  
To what you're going through  
If you're a hardman or if you're a child  
It still might get to you  
Don't kid yourself you've seen it all before  
A million mouths have said that too 

Came out of the speakers, john pulled into. Kayleigh's Street which was deserted, looking at the clock on the dash. 5:43, coming to a stop outside. Mandy and Steve's house. He sighed to himself, taking off his seatbelt getting out of the car walking up the drive with the brown padded envelope in his hand, he started writing. Kayleigh on the front with a black marker pen when he heard. 

"Alright John, early bird!" 

"Alright Steve" 

"You, picking. Kayleigh up at this time i think she's still in bed?" 

John looked up at her bedroom window, seeing the. Red heart shaped lamp was still on the window sill, he thought she might have chucked after last night. 

"No....no,i'm just dropping off a parcel for her." 

"What ever it is i hope it cheers her up, she were in a right fowl mood last night?" 

"Chuck it here I'll look after it for you!" 

"Sure!" 

"Aye, No bother!" 

"Make sure she gets it?"

"Rodger!" 

"Might see you later!" 

"Cheers Pal." 

John, walked back to his car got in and drove away. Forever Fm playing : Don't tell me you don't know what love is When your old enough to know better. When you find strange hands in your sweater When your dreamboat turns out to be a footnote And I'm giving you a long look Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, Everyday, I write the book. Chapter One: We didn't really get along Chapter Two: I think i fell in love with you You said you'd stand by me in the middle of Chapter Three 

Kayleigh, walked through the door with a cup of coffee for steve, saying our. Mandy's been shouting for you 

"Right!" 

"You cheered yourself up a bit"

"OK,I'm off?!"

"John left a parcel for you!" 

" When? "

"First thing this morning." 

"He say anything!" 

"No." looked like he'd been out on the lash! "

"John!"

Kayleigh, took the parcel with Steve's, greasy finger prints on it and walked down the path, turning right before stopping and putting it in her handbag. Before heading to the bus stop, she arrived at the stop just as the bus for the. City Centre pulled up, kayleigh got on showing her travel pass walking up to the back of the bus sitting down on the left hand side. She opened up her bag taking out the parcel and opened it taking out the cassette player reading the hand written note. 

Hi,  
I'm really sorry  
about yesterday  
I've written a song  
for you Hope it  
makes sense 

John (Redmond) 

X

Kayleigh, put the earphones in and pushed play closing her eye's, a couple of stops later on the bus stopped and he got on paying his fare spotting. Kayleigh sitting near the back, he walked up the Isle and sat down next to her smiling to himself! After the song ended kayleigh opened her eyes. Seeing the last person that you'd want sitting next to you. 

"Morning, kayleigh!" 

"Morning she answered back, trying not to gag at the smell" 

"Can I ask you something. Kayleigh, he was keeping his voice low so he couldn't be overhead" 

"What?" 

"How, come we've never been together! You must know that I fancy you! After that time you and john picked me up that day?" I,wouldn't put you in the corner!! "

"You, what!," 

Kayleigh, was trying not be sick at the thought and trying to control her temper because of being on a bus, she couldn't do anything about it for now! 

He, just looked blankly at her, clearly not seeing that kayleigh was ready to rage out. You know kayleigh i'm a cunning linguist just ask your mate. "Elsie?" He was laughing. 

Do,you mind this is my stop, he got up and let her get up watching and admiring the veiw as he followed kayleigh, she heard him say. "Kayleigh... kayleigh, she turned slowly round facing him there was a bit of a crowd taking noice of what was going on" Fuck Off Ray?, she shouted at him, before kicking him squarely in the balls! "

Ray, fell to his knees holding his balls, with tears in his eye's a couple of guy's who had seen what had been going on ready to interveen walked passed laughing. Kayleigh, went to catch the metro. 

Once she was safely on the metro and had calmed down she sent john a text message. 

I listened to your song -

Love it!!!! CU later 

xxxxxxc

John looked at his phone, when it made a notification sound. Seeing it was from, kayleigh he smiled to himself and parked up around the same corner that he had picked her up that first time, she had moved in with her sister. He got out of the car standing by the drivers door spotting kayleigh,he waved to her she saw him standing there and waved back, john got back into the drivers seat. 

This is like. "Deja Vu" He heard kayleigh say when she got in and put her seatbelt on. I, knew you were going to say that John answered back as they pulled into the store's car park and had a heart to heart. I'm not going too mess you about kayleigh. 

The, rest of the shift had been uneventful apart from. Cath winding john up asking if he'd put her in the corner? He played dumb for the rest of the shift and was glad when the end of the day came. 

John was sitting and waiting for kayleigh in the car when she got in asking if he had got his invite. I have, he smiled back, she decided to wind him up saying maybe we could go together get a room stay over she winked at him, this you taking things slow is it, it's two months away we'll be living together, she looked at him saying I'm joking thinking to herself or am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Human League 
> 
> Love Action (I Believe in love)
> 
> Everyday I Write The Book Lyrics :
> 
> Elvis Costello 
> 
> Universal Publishing Group


End file.
